The invention relates to devices used in the field of carpentry and more particularly, to a device for suspending one end of a fascia board from the eaves or gable end of the framework of a roof, while the fascia board is attached to the rafters or outriggers, respectively, of the roof. The invention provides support for an end or an intermediate segment of an elongated fascia board.
During construction of a roof a fascia board may be installed to provide cosmetic qualities to the house. This fascia board may be installed along the the eaves or gable end of the roof for cosmetic purposes. This task usually requires two or more people to perform the duty at hand; one or more persons to hold or suspend the fascia board at one end and another person to align and nail the fascia board into the rafters or outriggers of the roof.
Therefore, the present invention, a fascia board installing apparatus, which is light weight yet constructed of resilient material, such that it may be temporarily secured to the rafter or outrigger of the framework of a roof allowing the task of attaching an elongated fascia board to the eaves or gable end of the roof to be accomplished safely and efficiently by one person.
The method of construction of the invention is more fully described herein.